My Father Is Everything To Me
by Artemis Craver
Summary: Severus Snape loved Lily Evans, but before Lily was killed by the Dark Lord she gave birth to Hermione Avery Snape. About the same time that Harry Potter was dropped off at the Dursley's doorstep, Hermione was left at her father's doorstep. Currently living at her Severus Snape's manor, Hermione is raised both good and evil. Which shall she side with?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Severus Snape sat in a chair closest to the fireplace and reads The Daily Prophet, trying to forget the horrendous things he saw that night. A single tear slid down his cheek, not bothering to wipe it off Severus stood up and walked to his bedroom. He saw his wand just laying there on his bed and picked it up, throwing it across the room. He became more destructive and grabbed a wooden chair, Severus slammed it against his door. Tears were now streaming and he was practically balling. He collapsed to the floor with his head on his hands and sobbed.**

**Severus woke up with a start. When had he fallen asleep? A knock on the door brought him back to reality. Severus moved the broken wooden fragments and opened his bedroom door, making his way to the front door. He opened it but nobody was there, he scoffed and started to shut the door when a cry made him stop. Down at his feet was a basket and a baby was inside it, along with a note. **

**Severus stood for a long time staring at the basket and the contents inside of it. He finally picked it up and brought it inside. The letter ripped open easily, in neat handwriting it read:**

_Severus,_

_I hope this letter and gift reaches you safely. Lily did not just have one child, she shared one with you. I do indeed think you will treat your child lovingly, as you would have with Lily. Her name is Hermione Avery Snape._

_Love, Dumbledore._

**Severus dropped the parchment and pulled back the blanket covering the baby's head. She whimpered in her sleep, a smile formed across Severus's face. A smile. A real Smile.**

* * *

A/N: Okay, so how was it? Too short? Not enough details? Tell me in the reviews section! I hope I can get to making another chapter tomorrow after school (or during school, depending on how boring math is!)


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, so in this part of the story Hermione is about 10 years old. Also thank you Nali for giving me the awesome review! Time for the real story!**

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed, exghausted. Her shoes suddenly felt tight on her feet, Hermione cringed and slowly took them off.

"'Mione? Could you come down here please?" The voice of her father echoed through her room.

"I'll be right there." she answered.

Before approaching her dad, she had to do something important. Hermione walked to the bathroom and studied herself. Her long dark red hair flowed over her shoulders and stopped. Her face was pale, too pale and her eye was bruised black and blue. She had managed to slip past her father to go up to her room after muggle school._ She hated _muggle school, everyone bullied her because she was the freak in school. Hermione already knew that she was a witch and her father was a wizard. She never told her father because she wants no harm to come to the muggles. Quickly, she grabbed some eye make-up and rubbed it over her eye. Hermione walked to the closest bookcase and chose a random book and put it over her face.

She soon descended the stairs to her father after walking through the corridor. Her footsteps echoed as she walked to the living room where her father was standing, a concerned look plastered onto his face.

"Hermione, why do you have a book covering your face?" Her father asked.

"No reason..." Hermione's voice came out muffled over the book covering her mouth.

"If it is no reason than you wouldn't mind if I take it off for you, right?"

Hermione shook her head quickly.

Her father sighed and removed the book, Hermione's face fell.

"Another fight?"

Hermione nodded "How did you know?"

"Honey, I'm your father. I make sure that my child stays safe." Her father called a house elf over to get him a wet washcloth.

Once he had the washcloth, her father wiped the eye make-up from her face and embraced Hermione into his arms.

"I don't want to go to muggle school anymore, daddy." Hermione said in her father's shoulder.

"Well luckily, you don't have to." Hermione's father handed her a envelope with a sticky red seal. Hermione's eyes widened,

"Is that it?" Her father nodded.

Suddenly Hermione started to jump up and down squealing with joy!

"I'm going to bring all my books! And I'm going to meet kids who are just like me! I'm going to learn magic!"

Hermione gave her father a giant hug and squealed thank you and I love you.

Her father glanced at the clock, 7:30. How could it be 7:30 already?

"Honey, it's time to get ready for bed."

Hermione nodded and ran upstairs singing.

She soon returned in her pink silk pajamas.

"Teeth brushed?"

Hermione nodded and showed her bright white teeth.

"Okay, what book do you want to read today?"

Hermione thought for a while,

"The Secret Garden!"

Hermione and her father walked up the staircase and into Hermione's room. Hermione flopped onto her purple bed and disapeared under the covers.

"Oh where, oh where could Hermione be?"

Hermione giggled under the covers and her father attacked her with his hands, making her laugh really loud.

Once all playtime was through, Hermione pulled her favorite book from under her pillow and handed it to her father. He pulled up a chair from the corner and read to her. Hermione's heavy eyelids fell and she fell asleep.

* * *

Snape returned to the living room to find Voldemort sitting in a chair.

"Ahhh, Severus. Sit, we have much to discuss. Much about Hermione."

* * *

**Okay, this chapter took most of my time in Orchestra, so I hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
